A Fresh Start
by ClaceMcSwarek13
Summary: A different take of Twilight
1. The Journey Begins

**Chapter One- The Journey Begins**

It was a lovely warm day as I wheeled my suitcase out to the car and handed it to my step-dad: Patrick. "You guys, the plane will leave without you!" Pat called towards the house as my mother and younger twin sister came out, still clinging to each other helplessly.

"Gabs come on; we need to go!" I said, hurrying to my sister's side. As soon as I reached my blubbering mother Marileene she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"You don't have to do this you know Becka we can stay here we don't have to be apart at all!" she whispered as she began crying once more.

"Mum, come on we've been through this already, we all need this! Pat needs you on the road with him and Gabi and I need to spend time with dad!" I said, forcing myself as I had since we had decided on this adventure to believe what I was saying – problem was it was getting harder and harder each time.

"Come on honey, we'll miss our ferry and the girls will miss their plane!" Pat said, releasing Mum's grip on Gabi and I as he helped her into the passenger's seat of the car and kissed her cheek. My mother had met Pat on one of her strange but eventful bus trips away one weekend, and as far as love at first sight goes, this was it. They had met and married within six months and we had moved in a month later.

Of course, my sister had been against the idea of leaving Phoenix from the very beginning, which of course made this whole thing a lot harder. We both knew we couldn't live away from each other, Gabi and I had become so close in the past few months than we had in our whole lives. What I mean by the only reason we existed and now it seems so stupid that we were so vulnerable like that but we were in love and those boys were just our way of life.

Tailer and Ben were the centre of our world's puppy love some might call it but Gabi and I seemed so sure about them and that nothing could go wrong. As with all fairy tales something did go wrong well in our case more than one thing. Ben was violent towards Gabi and Tailer and I lost our new born son shortly after his birth. No one had known about any of this other than the four of us and now my mother, father and step-dad. Naturally when our father found out he wanted us to leave straight away and come after both Tai and Ben but we managed to talk him around seeing as the Police had charged Tai with assault on me and Ben for abusing Gabi.

Ben had beaten Gabi so badly she had ended up in an induced coma for a week and when she woke she refused to tell anyone how it had happened. Of course neither would Ben so there was no way we could do anything about it. This was several months ago now and it still haunted me but I knew that by moving to Forks I could change all that. A fresh start was what we all needed and it was going to work I was sure of that.

As we all got into the car and drove towards the airport several minutes later I noticed Gabi still wiping her eyes and sniffing. Gently rubbing her back I handed her a tissue and her MP3.

"Thanks! I forgot it was on charge!" She said attempting to smile.

"It's fine! We've all had a lot to deal with." I said hugging her side and producing my own MP3. As I unwrapped my headphones I caught my mother looking at me affectionately. Tilting my head to the side just a little I looked at her curiously.

"You will look after your sister won't you Rebecka?" She asked reaching a hand back towards me. Taking her hand and smiling as best as I could I squeezed her hand and nodded.

"I promise Mummy with all my heart!" I said looking from Gabi to mum and then to Pat who winked at me in his revision mirror as he pulled onto the motorway.

"You know what girls? I may not be your real father and I may not know you very well but I am very proud of you for doing this. You have no idea how proud your mother and I are of you both but I want you to remember something. If you ever need us you just call okay." He said firmly but kindly at the same time. Nodding I looked once again at my sister as I too became overcome with fresh tears.

"Thanks Pat it means a lot to both Gabi and I and even though we shouldn't really say this and I know I speak for Gabi too is that you have been more of a father than anyone we have ever known and there isn't really a way to describe what that means." I said sniffing and wiping my face. "And we're so glad mum has you I-we wouldn't be able to do this if we knew that she was alone it would be far to hard." I said now shaking and unable to speak as Gabi pulled me into a tight hug and began crying worse than before.

"Becks that's so sweet!" Mum sobbed as she rubbed Pat's shoulder.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" I said smiling and kissing Gabi's head. "You're just growing up so fast!" Mum said smiling widely

"I'm so very proud of you two we have all been through so much in the last little while and I don't know what else to say but I love you!" She said gently as Pat pulled off into a car park at the departure section of the airport.

"Well my dears this is it!" He said turning to look back at us as he turned the car off.

"Thanks Pat!" Gabi said taking a deep breath as she opened the door and got out. As we headed to the boot and pulled our bags out Mum pulled Pat aside and began whispering something.

"Well that's our stuff!" I said a few minutes later once we had it all out of the car. "Here!" Mum said handing Gabi a bag as Pat handed me one too.

"What's this?" We asked as we peeked into the bags. "Oh, just a little something to remember Arizona by!" Pat said smiling as he wrapped his arms around Mum and Gabi and I began rummaging in our bags.

"A cactus!" I asked almost swearing as I pricked my finger on it.

"A smaller one from the seeds we planted last season!" Mum said smiling as I showed Gabi. Mum had gone through a gardening faze last autumn and had insisted on us girls planting something that would handle the winter and summer conditions so we planted cactus's and funnily enough they had all survived.

"Wow! Thanks you guys!" Gabi said hugging Mum and Pat at once after passing her bag to me of course

"Yeah thanks!" I said hugging them before reluctantly looking at my watch and sighing unhappily. "Pat do you and Mum want to come check us in? We may need parental 'supervision'" I said teasingly praying that my gut was just playing up because of the upcoming adventure not because of something that had been said several days ago.

"Sure!" Pat said smiling and letting go of Mum to lock the car. "I think we might need a trolley, I'll go get one!" Gabi said motioning for me to keep an eye on Mum as her and Pat walked away. Mum had spent hours unpacking our stuff several days before actually as soon as our tickets had been confirmed she had pulled everything out re-washed it and put it all away again- her way of making, telling us we couldn't go but we re-packed it all anyway- much to her great disappointment.

As Gabi came back from collecting a trolley I noticed her face, she kept glancing back over her shoulder. As she arrived and Pat and I began loading things onto it I mouthed to Pat 'Ben!' Nodding he continued to load the last of it on. Walking into the airport I tried not to make it obvious that I was looking around for my sister's ex boyfriend but also my own I knew that if Ben was there Tai would be near by too. Grabbing Gabi's arm I pulled her back slightly.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as Pat and Mum walked ahead of us.

"Ben and Tailer are here, their waiting by our departure gate." She said shrugging her shoulders and following after our parents.

"Mum and Pat are here, I told Pat they might show it's another reason why I asked him and mum to walk us in." I said gently rubbing her back as we walked.

"I don't know if I can see him again tho B that's just it I mean we said our goodbyes like a week ago so we all had the time to prepare and I-" She stopped suddenly realizing she hadn't been imagining things and it wasn't just our ex-boyfriends at the gate it was all our friends.

"Pat!" I said a little louder than I probably should have. "On it! Ah-Honey go with the girls to check in!" He said as mum looked suddenly worried. Nodding mum took Gabi's arm and mine and lead us towards the check in desk-Gabi had the trolley. I couldn't help but be slightly worried as my step father headed in the opposite direction-towards my two best friends.

"Becka I thought you told Tailer and Ben not to come to see you off?" Mum asked.

"I suggested it but the boys can make their own choices now mum I'm not their maid." I said trying not to make it sound harsh.

"Sorry love I just asked a question." She said shakily as the attendant at the desk handed us back our passports with our seat number/tickets. "Enjoy your journey." she said as we walked away.

"Mum I'm sorry it's just a little hard seeing them again after such a disastrous goodbye last week" I said hugging her as we slowly made our way towards the departure.

"Right!" Mum said she nodded. "Not as hard as this goodbye is going to be." Gabi muttered quietly to me.

"Yeah, something like that!" I said sighing a little. "Just relax Gabs please we'll be on the plane soon and away from them." I said grabbing her and hugging her tightly as we reached our ex's and step-father.

"Tai I need a word! Ben you'd better come too." I said forcing myself not to be annoyed. "What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as we were away from my family.

"I couldn't go any longer without seeing you Becks!" Tai said reaching his hand out towards me. "Don't Tai!" I said moving away from him and looking annoyed again. "You need to leave!" I said growling a little.

"Fine!" Tai said a moment later. "Safe trip Becks and can you tell Gabi I'll call her later!" Ben said as he grabbed Tai and dragged him back towards the entrance of the airport.

"Yeah sure!" I said already knowing my sister would never get that message.

Shakily sighing I walked slowly back to where my family stood watching with curious eyes. "I think we'd better go Gabs. We still have to get through security..." I said suddenly overcome with an emotion I didn't need nor want.

"I guess your right," she said a moment later after staring at me for a moment. Not caring what she saw I turned to hug my step-dad still fighting back the tears I was so determined were not going to come. Spotting my mask Pat pulled me tight in a hug.

"Don't worry about the boys Becka I'll call Tailer later and have a word to him. I know it's still going to be hard with Jeremiah and all but you both agreed this was for the best." He whispered as he continued to hug me tighter as I finally gave in to the tears that were so unwelcome forcing their way out.

"I know but I didn't want us to leave this way.." I began wiping the tears quickly so I could try and act like I cared about what he was saying.

"Becka I know I'm not your father but I've always tried to be your friend and as one I'm offering this advice knowing you will take it in the best way possible. Never forget your son, don't forget the time you had with Tailer but and I say this but as importantly as I can and I don't mean this next bit harshly in anyway but placing them at the back of your mind is for the time being what is best. I'm not saying forget them because I know you never could but a fresh start means a fresh beginning and you can't do that if you continue to think about what should or could have been." He said gently rubbing my back. Nodding I hugged him tightly once more.

"Thanks Pat I appreciate it!" I said gently taking a step back as I wiped my face and prepared for the hardest goodbye of all-my mother.

"Becka!" She said spotting me as she let go of my sister and pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you honey. Never forget that no matter what has happened you will always be my baby!" She said shaking with what I knew were fresh tears.

"I will mum and I love you so much!" I said knowing these were the only words I would be able to say. Taking a steadying breathes and a step back I bit my lip as I remembered something I had decided on last night.

"Mum, Pat. I want you to have this!" I said pulling out a carefully wrapped box from my handbag. "What is it?" mum asked as I handed it to her.

"Just open it!" I said as Gabi wrapped her arms around me.

Opening the box carefully mum pulled a tissue paper wrapped object out and handed the box to Pat. Looking from me to Gabi then to Pat who nodded Mom carefully began pulling back the layers of paper and gasped when she saw what it held.

"It's from Gabi Jeremiah and I." I said sniffing a little as I looked at my son's photo. When Gabi and I made the decision to move to Forks to spend time with our dad I decided but was unsure about what to leave my parents with to remember three people that loved them dearly and I say three because of my would be six month old son Jeremiah who may he rest in peace would be the centre of all this attention. I decided to buy a frame to put a photo of Jeremiah, Gabi and I in, I had the words engraved on there 'Always and Forever We Will Be Family'. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Becka it's beautiful, thank you sweetheart!" Mum said hugging both Gabi and I tightly crying louder and harder than before.

"Thanks Mum I'm glad you like it." I said winking at Gabi who looked a little taken back and was looking at me as if to say I didn't Know...

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the final boarding call for all passengers travelling to Seattle on flight 7867 departing from gate 7." Came a voice over the intercom just as I was about to explain to Gabi.

"Later!" I mouthed as we hugged Mum and Pat once more before sighing shakily and making our way to our departure gate, as I looked back once to wave to my parents I noticed two figures standing a short distance away the only reason I noticed them was because one moved and acted like it was holding back the other.

I prayed that the two figures were not my best friends I could not have that image as the last one I saw of them it wasn't until I felt Gabi tug the tickets out of my hand that I realized I had made it all the way through to security walking 'ghost' like. I have to admit looking back I was proud of how Gabi took charge of the situation.

Here I was a white looking zombie following her like a lost puppy looking hurt and trying make a mad dash back to its rightful owner. As we walked through to security and through the scanners it beeped as I walked through

"Step over here please ma'am" The lady said gesturing to the side where a worried Gabi stood. Trying to make my legs work I slowly walked over to where she stood. "Arms out is there anything on you that is metal?" She asked shaking my head I waited until she checked me over with the scanner.

"Just these on my skirt!" I said blushing deep red.

"Okay your clear! Have a safe trip!" She said looking apologetic.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about?" Gabi asked as we walked towards the plane.

"What was about?" I asked as we began the hill climb to the plane through the tunnel like walk way.

"The plaque for Mum and Pat." She said stopping in line and looking at me.

"Something I thought of last night well you guys were out I knew how much he meant to Mum and Pat so I thought they should have it." I said not meeting her eyes.

"And the fact that dad doesn't know about his grandson?" She asked. Shaking my head as the people in front of us began to move I said

"No He knows but he was more disappointed in me than they were and he never met him like Mum did." I said picking my words carefully. Dad had met my son but I couldn't tell Gabi that not just yet. Hugging me as we moved towards the door of the plane

"He was a beautiful boy and would have made us all proud!" She said smiling as we handed our tickets to the hostess.

"Enjoy your journey!" She said handing us back our tickets as we walked into the plane.

"Seat 3D" I muttered now feeling guilty I hadn't been honest with Gabi after all she was always well almost honest with me.

"Window!" Gabi grumbled sliding into the seat first. Sighing mentally I let her in while I put our bags into the luggage thing above our heads.

"Gabs I know your mad at me about not telling you about the plaque for Jeremiah but for me to even share something about him is still extremely hard at the moment... I guess all I can say is I'm sorry!" I said wishing I could go back in time as I had regularly since I had lost my son.

"B, what happened to us? We used to be so close and now it's like well we don't know each other..." She said trailing off as she clicked her seatbelt and looked awkwardly out the window waiting for our plane to move.

"What do you want me to say Becka?" Gabi asked harshly.

"There's nothing to say Gabs I just don't know anymore. I can't loose you and I know you hate me for keeping you in the dark. We were trying to protect you mum, pat and dad.." I said gently wiping the tears away.

"I'm not a baby I don't need to be protected, I don't want to be protected I don't" She ranted crying harder than before. Hugging her close I kissed her hair

"I'm sorry Gabs I'm so sorry I wish I could go back in time and change it..." I began as I wiped my face again on my sleeve.

"Me too B, there are so many things I wish I could go back and change but then I think if they hadn't happened I wouldn't have learnt from them and know what to do better next time." She said sniffing and looking up and me trying to smile.

"Wow!" I said sitting there taking it all in.

"Since when did you become miss quotation?" I asked cheekily kissing her hair before leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes.

Throughout the rest of the plane trip I couldn't help but think about what she had said about the past and learning from our mistakes.. if only it were that simple.

I had made so many mistakes throughout my short life well to be more specific the last year and a half and probably the most important choice I would have changed would have been the way I had lived my life not to mention the people I had hurt in the process.

My sister and parents were the main people I knew I could never stop apologising to. Mum and Pat seemed to forget about everything so quickly and yet I know I embarrassed them beyond means not to mention hurt them with all my 'broken' promises.

"Becka?" I heard my sister's voice from far away shaking myself and opening my eyes again I looked at her and then to the aisle beside me, it was lunchtime.

"Was I asleep?" I asked sleepily as I passed her a soft drink and her salad-sandwich.

"Yeah but the talking in your sleep was more the worry. You were yelling a lot of the time." She said thanking the hostess and turning to look at me seriously.

"You were yelling at Tailer and Ben about all the stupid things they made us do and that we were the ones who had to live with it not them." She whispered quietly as she leant back and looked out the window trying not to let it show that I had really scared her and or worried her.

"I'm so sorry Gabi I didn't mean to scare you like that" I said resting my hand on her arm.

"It's okay I can't say I wouldn't be acting the same if I could get some  
sleep." She said sniffing but still looking out the window.

As we ate our lunch and watched the movie Adventureland playing we laughed a little and tried to act as normal as we could only being an hour away from our destination of Seattle Airport.

"Do you want the rest of this?" I asked her offering my sandwich to her.

"I'm full!" She said shaking her head.

"You ate hardly anything Gabs!" I muttered a little concerned.

"I'm just nervous!" She admitted as the hostess came past with the rubbish bags. Passing our rubbish over to her Gabi sighed.

"It's dad we haven't seen him in so long and for some reason I just don't know if he'll like how I am or who I've become Becka." She said blushing as I turned to look at her. Pulling her into an awkward hug I whispered

"It will be okay, I'll be right there with you the whole time Gabi and I'm not going anywhere" I promised hugging her tight.

"I know!" She whispered. Sighing mentally I smiled a little and looked at my watch.

"My Battery stopped. It's still on Phoenix time." I said laughing hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Mine Has Too" she said faking a smile.

"I guess its one way to keep track of what time to ring mum and Pat." I said sighing mentally as we put our trays up and began descending to the airport.

"Try and relax Gabs we do have the two hour drive to dads to go." I reminded her as I hugged her once and took three deep breaths to steady myself.

"Yes I know but I do enjoy the scenery and dad isn't actually that bad company if you put all issues aside..." She said trying to gently hint about things to do with my parents I still couldn't let go of even though in all technical sense they weren't my problems or history.

"Positive thinking then?" I asked smiling as we stood and grabbed our bags out of the over-head locker.

"We have to be positive B, we just have to be" She muttered as we followed the line towards the door.

"I need a bathroom break when we get off not to mention a coke!" I said realising how dry my throat had gotten with sleeping like I had.

"Normal another words!" She said laughing as we walked down the hallway into the main airport and through security and baggage claim.

"Just something I haven't been able to control since being pregnant!" I said jokingly as we both grabbed our bags and put the on a nearby trolley.

"Yeah!" She said looking away.

There are times when I know I have hurt my sister because I feel it and this had to be one of the worst times ever! I knew she hated me protecting her, I knew I had hurt her by not telling her things about my son or his father but I was and still am at the stage where most of the time it hurts to tell anyone even to think feels like the small part of my heart that is left is being broken slowly and even more painfully with each passing day.

Not a day goes by where I don't regret the choices I made over the past six months but as I had to keep reminding myself it was the past this was the future no need to hold onto painful memories that will always be at the back of my mind anyway.

Coming to live with dad was a fresh start, a new page in the book of my life. Gabi and I were here to make the best of whatever came our way.

"Gabs..." I began sighing as I followed her along as she pushed the trolley towards the departure gates.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I caught up with her heading to customs.

"Just forget it B it's all forgotten now- a fresh start remember" She reminded me patting my back once before unloading our bags and emptying her pockets into the container's for the scanner.

"Yeah I think you're probably going to have to remind me about that more than once sis.

" I said laughing as I walked through the scanner and was motioned to the side as the beeper went off. Feeling my face flush I walked over to where Gabi and a security guard stood holding a metal detector.

"Spread you arms and legs please miss" He said turning from my sister to me.

"I don't have anything on me I promise!" I said feeling my face bypass tomato and head to beetroot red.

"Just the metal bits attached to the jeans!" Gabi said reminding me with a nudge.

"Yeah but they can't come off!" I said looking away as the guy scanned over them.  
Alright off you go enjoy your trip!" He said motioning for the next person to come through.

"Shame!' I muttered to Gabi as we walked away collecting our bags along the way.

As we walked towards the arrivals gate I began to get butterflies in my stomach again. Gabi who must have sensed my nerves and she grabbed my arm tight.

"Chill B you can do this!" She reminded me as I began glancing back towards the people behind us.

"Uha" was all I could manage as I was lead to where my father stood in a corner looking a little if not exactly like me- just as nervous.

"Can you see him?" I asked refusing to believe we'd made it here without problems...

"Yeah over in the corner." She muttered as she led the way towards the doors. As I followed Gabi over I breathed deeply and sighed.

As we walked I began to think about the last time I had seen my father... it was the day I had buried my son with my mother and step-father. I secretly prayed we would never meet under those grim circumstances again.

"Hello Gabriella, Rebecka!" Dad said as he hugged us one by one and smiled at how much we had grown up.

"Hi Dad!" Gabi said as she stepped back and smiled.

"You look good!" He said smiling.

"Thanks! I've missed you girls do you know that?"he asked as he took Gabi's bag as we walked towards the exit.

"We've missed you too Dad!" I said as I followed him and Gabi towards the car. Argh the brigade cruiser I thought... despite the fact dad was only the part time fire chief I thought he would have been nice enough to just bring his plumbing van or something like that. It was embarrassing enough as a child now argh! I thought utterly annoyed at myself as my father began speaking once again.

"Which do you girls prefer? Cat's or Dog's? Or should I say Kittens or Puppies?" He asked as he pulled into the line of outgoing traffic.

"Puppies for me Kittens for Becks." Gabi said buckling her seatbelt and looking back at me.

"I love kittens always have!" I said smirking at my already grinning sister. "Well I have a surprise for you two when we get home." He said grinning.

"We also have guests for tea tonight too." He said gently looking a little less excited in my direction.

"Sounds cool dad, who's coming?" Gabi asked trying to break the non-verbal conversation Dad and I seemed to be having in the revision mirror.

"Billy and his son Jacob Black, Billy's my eldest friend and he hardly gets out anymore." He said as we crossed the bridge into town.

"That's so nice of you Dad!" I muttered as we stopped at the lights to Dad's house.

As we unpacked the car and took our bags into the house. As we got up the stairs I sighed sharing a room yay!

"Bathroom is on the left and I'll leave you to unpack." He said as he turned to leave.

"Oh and girls as soon as your done can you come down and give me a hand with tea." He said gently as we began unzipping our bags.

"Sure Dad!" I said forcing a smile. Once he had gone down the stairs I turned to Gabi and smiled.

"Home sweet home." I muttered putting my clothes away.

"Yeah I guess." She said sniffing loudly.

"Gabs!" I whispered rushing to her and hugging her from behind. "I'm okay sis promise just missing home..." She said quietly.

"You mean Ben?" I asked a little harshly.

"No! Of course not!" She said turning around defensively. "Okay!" I said sticking my hands up "Sorry!" I said gently as I stepped back.

"No B it's my fault I should be used to being asked that by now we have been single for like three weeks now." She said coming over to me and hugging me tightly.

"I know it's hard Gabs and I know you hate me saying it but it is for the best we both need this Gabi we really do there has been too much drama lately and Dad is all alone, we never see him... I know you didn't want to be here I know you never had a choice.." I said feeling instantly guiltier than I had before.

"It's fine Becks really the more I think about it the more I agree we needed this and who knows when we would see dad again if we didn't come now." She said smiling just a little Nodding I chucked my bedding onto the side-table-drawer so I could make it up.

"I hope Jacob's still not as clingy as he was last time we were here." I muttered as I tucked the bottom sheet in at the sides.

"He's only a year younger B would it really be that bad? Gabi asked as she chucked a pillow at me.

Laughing a little "Yeah I'm not a cougar but your welcome to him!" I said cheekily as she headed to the bathroom to put some stuff away.

"Maybe!" She said as she left the room.

As I continued to unpack my bag I put a few photos up on my desk and side-table. Forcing myself not to get emotional in the process.

There was one most important there that was of my mum and dad holding my son Jeremiah.

I wished with all my heart he was still here in many ways and that we had had more time with him.

Gabi never knew but she was one of his God-mother's... my best friend Lilly was the other but she had passed on before she met him. I was going to tell Gabi but there were so many things went wrong before I could. I made a decision I would tell her as soon as Dad was out of ear shot my son was a subject he wasn't comfortable with just yet. Dad had met Jeremiah held him and everything but the circumstances surrounding his birth were Dad's main problem. I knew I had to tell Gabi now I knew I wouldn't be able to otherwise... Ever!

"That's nice B, really nice!" Gabi said gently coming up behind me.

"Your god son!" I muttered gently forcing myself not to cry.

"Re-Really?" She asked gob smacked.

"You and Lilly." I said gently wiping my eyes."I don't know what to say Becka I really don't." She stammered.

"Let's talk about it later aye we should go down to dad so he doesn't think we've ditched him" I said after a moment of looking down at the picture of my baby. Sighing mentally I started towards the door pausing when I heard my father saying

"Yes Jacob you can go up and see them if you want to I'm sure Becka would be happy to see you. After-all it's been so long since you guys have seen each other..." I froze in place trying to turn to my sister I groaned quietly

"Not up here not yet G please" I begged as I heard footsteps.

"Dad? We're coming down now!" Gabi called grabbing my arm and starting for the stairs.

"Oh okay Gabi" We heard him say a little disappointed. Pulling on her arm I mouthed "Thanks hon." As we started down the stairs she just shrugged her shoulders and continued down the stairs.

"Dad? What's for tea?" I asked as I nodded to Billy and Jacob.

"Well Billy and I were thinking of Fish with steak and eggs." He said as he began rummaging in the fridge.

"Sounds good." I said as I got Gabi and I a glass of water from the tap and sat down at the table keeping my eyes on the floor rather than making eye contact with an all too eager Jacob.

"How's school Jake?" Dad asked as he began cooking the steak and Fish as he glanced at us then back at Jacob.

"Good I'm all my classes... Oh Gabi you should come and see my Rabbit its almost finished you girls should come have a ride when its done if that's okay with your dad." Jacob said smiling in our direction his eyes locking with Gabi's.

As we finished tea and Gabi and I began washing up afterwards I couldn't help but feel as though there were eyes on me no matter where I went.

"Is it just me or do you feel like your being watched?" I asked my sister as she brought more plates and cups into the kitchen from the lounge.

"Yeah its like a camera or something I'm trying not to let it bug me tho just like the whole Jacob- Dad match making thing." She said knowing what I was about to say after her comment.

"I miss Jeremiah!" I whispered more to myself than anything else as I finished up rinsing the sink and dried my hands on the tea towel.

"Maybe we should ask Dad if we can get a tree to plant here for him..." Gabi said coming up behind me and hugging me as I suddenly started crying silently.

"That would be nice." I said nodding and turning around and hugging her

"Thanks Gabi really..." I whispered kissing her head and hugging her tightly.

"Dad?" I called as we linked arms and walked back into the lounge.

"Yeah?" Dad asked as we sat down beside him on the couch..


	2. Something Feels Strange

Chapter Two- Something Feels Strange

"Can we go to the nearest garden centre sometime soon I'd like to get a plant or a little tree for Jeremiah to plant here I have a little plaque to put by it but I'd like to have something to remember him by here as well as at home.. If that's okay?" I said trying not to sound demanding after all Gabi and I had only just been at Dad's a few hours... but it was now our home so who knows. Dad nodded "I'd like that Becka it would be nice to have something like that here." He said before turning to Billy and asking

"I told you I was a granddad now didn't I Billy?" he said proudly. Suddenly I felt pleased for some reason my dad had never really come to grips with me being a mum or him being a grandfather. I had been too young to have a baby but what had been worse is that I never told dad until I had had Jeremiah.

I felt so bad for not sharing the news with him but I felt it was best for us all. Dad hated Tai and it was just too hard to admit to the fact that the one boy dad never wanted me around had gotten me pregnant and then I'd gone and lost my father's first grandchild.

Of course I knew deep down that it wasn't my fault that my son had died he arrived early and his lungs were not formed properly Tai and I had about three hours with him.. I cried myself to sleep every night since I buried him.. I shook my head trying to pass it off as a shiver as I tried to trail my thoughts away from him but as I knew too well it became harder to let go again each time..

"Dad do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked about two and a half hours later just as another game started and Billy Jacob and Dad laughed and cheered.

"Sure thing Becka I understand." He said smiling as I moved to hug him goodnight and to shake Billy's hand.

"Nice to see you again Billy, Jacob. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon" I said forcing a smile.

"I'll be up in a bit B" Gabi said briefly looking in my direction before back at the TV. Gabi had a thing for baseball but back home she had missed the chance to try out for the team because of what her ex-boyfriend Ben did which caused her to be in a coma for three days and in hospital for almost two weeks. I hated him for it and still do. I couldn't believe

I'd talked my sister into such a thing, going out with him like that it was utterly stupid. I knew he had a violent side I had witnessed it myself and then to allow my little sister, the only one who had always been there for me to be put through all that I just couldn't believe I had been so stupid.

Of course Gabi never blamed me she'd never even blame Ben for it all saying she deserved it for being such a bad girl friend and not giving him what he wanted all the time.

"Good Night All!" I said as I walked up the stairs and continued towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Gabi and I had one day before school and I was planning on exploring what had become of this boring old town since I had last been here the problem was I had no way of doing it unless I wanted to be driven around by my father in the wonderful police cruiser that he always drove Dad would probably be at work anyway I thought as I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Dad had always been married to his work especially since he and mum had divorced it seemed to be the only way he got through loosing the four of us all in one hit. As far back as I can remember he always worked though that was just it.

Dad always worked long hours and hardly saw us kids or mum it really doesn't surprise me that she took us away when she did. Slipping into my pj's and heading to my bedroom the one which I had shared with Gabi all our lives. I crawled into bed and lay down closing my eyes as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled out as I glanced over at the photo frame which held four photos, one of Gabi and I, and one of our family of course without dad but with Patrick and one with Jeremiah. They were in a big frame with simple words on it 'Family' in the middle and the four photos around it. This was the last thing I remember seeing as I cried myself to sleep.

Gabi must have come in sometime during the night but I did not hear her. Nor did I hear her get up and head downstairs. As I woke and got up I sighed shakily I began to wonder what events were going to take place today what was going to indent its self on both me and Gabi for the rest of our lives. Heading downstairs I heard someone in the kitchen.

"Oh, morning sleepy head!" Gabi said smiling as she shuffled over a chair with her cereal so I could sit down.

"Hi! What time did you come to bed?" I asked as I grabbed a bowl and the milk.

"About eleven after Jake and Billy left. I'm sure Dad is still trying to fix one of us up with Jacob. Can he not understand that we're happy being single I mean what is a fresh start if we jump straight into relationships as soon as we get here? She said sighing.

"Well Dad doesn't know us as well as Mum and Pat." I said gently swallowing my second to last mouthful of cereal.

"Are you ready for school?" Gabi asked almost twenty minutes later. "Am I ever ready for school sis?" I asked after I shut the bathroom door behind me and continued brushing my hair tying it up as I walked back into the bedroom to grab my bag.

"No, probably because you were always missing classes or sleeping during them." She said rolling her eyes reminding me about my failed high-school experience.

"Yes well not being able to get much sleep during the night is my excuse not to mention nightmares about Jeremiah." I said quietly trying to stare Gabi in the face as I stretched and got out of bed to head to the bathroom.

Grabbing my brush and heading back to our room I stopped in the doorway and watched my sister busy holding clothes up in the mirror against her self.

"No matter what you wear you look lovely sis." I said chucking her my jersey as I passed her. "That will go well with that blue top and pants you were holding up a minute ago." I said now rummaging through my drawers for something decent to wear to our first day of school.

"I can't believe we're starting half way through the semester!" Gabi said a few minutes later.

"I know but it's too expensive to take correspondence for six months before graduating." I said gently as I pulled on my jacket.

"Yeah well, I'd prefer that to starting a new school any day." Gabi replied rushing out the door behind me pulling on her jacket and scarf and almost strangling her self in the process.

"Do you think it would be worth bringing it up with Dad?" I asked as I unlocked the truck and opened my door. "I mean it's not like he'd have to pay for it, I have some savings I could use." I said sliding far enough across to unlock her door before shutting my own.

"You could, I mean we virtually have nothing to talk about with him anyway so at least that would be part of a conversation." She replied climbing in and dumping her bag on the seat between us as she shut her door roughly and grabbed her seatbelt.

"I hate that there's nothing to talk about without making things even more awkward. We barely know him and yet he doesn't ask us anything and we don't ask him either." I said as I backed out of the driveway and swore at the gearstick as it stuck when I tried to switch it to first gear. "I suppose I'll have to get Jacob to have a look at that next time he's over, Dad probably won't let me go to a garage with him being so 'cheap'." I muttered grumpily almost stalling several minutes later at the set of lights less than a block from the school.

"Yeah payment would probably be a date with me or something like that." Gabi said sarcastically laughing like an excited little girl.

Laughing at her I smiled which quickly faded as I pulled into the school car park. "Look for a spot away from prying eyes please!" Gabi begged hiding her head as the truck back fired and spat out black smoke moments later.

Eventually I found a spot right in the corner next to a shiny black Mercedes which I caught my door on as I went to open it. I groaned as I got out and looked at the damage; a huge dent with the trucks colour on it was very obvious on the driver's side door.

"Dam it! It even took a bit of rust with it!" I snarled before looking around and praying the owner wasn't nearby. "Please don't be a really hot guy's car!" I whispered pulling my bag out and snarling at it when it got caught on the gearstick.

"Is it really that bad?" Gabi asked coming around to my side to investigate what all my carrying on was about. Nodding I pulled myself away from the damage so she could see.

"Oh." She said quietly as she ran a finger over the paint and rust.

"Don't draw attention please; let's just go before anyone notices." I begged linking arms with her and pulling her away from both vehicles.

As we walked towards what looked like the main building I couldn't help but look back at the car a little nervous and excited about something exciting happening besides talking to Mom and Pat on Skype tonight.

"Looks like the main office is this way." Gabi said a moment later as I almost tripped over her as she stopped at the top of the stairs to look at the sign.

"Fantastic!" I muttered as I reluctantly followed her through the crowd and towards what she thought was the office or administration as it was known back in Phoenix.

"Gabi?" someone called from behind us just as my sister opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around to look for the person that called her.

"I'm Alice; I'm your guide for today. You must be Becka?" She asked me as I stood in front of my sister protectively.

Nodding I looked curiously behind her and spotted four other people who looked a little uncomfortable but curious none the less.

Noticing me staring Alice brought my attention back to her. "These are my siblings, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward. This is my boyfriend Jasper." She said as Jasper came and stood next to her hugging her protectively. "Jazz, Edward and I are in the same classes as you and Rose and Emmett are in the year above us." She said turning slightly and gesturing towards the older two people standing slightly behind Edward.

"It's nice to meet you all." Gabi said smiling politely. "So what's our first class Alice?" She said trying to pull on my arm without being obvious because I have been staring at Edward and Emmett the whole time our 'sisters' had been exchanging greetings.

"Biology." Edward said before Alice could answer. Alice turned and gave Edward what seemed to be a very stern and reproachful look before turning back to us.

"Shall we?" Alice said linking arms with Jasper and leading the way as Rosalie and Emmett made way for her to pass. "See you later Rose." She said patting her sister's arm as she walked passed.

Following Alice and Jasper down the hallway I couldn't help but notice that Gabi couldn't help but look behind us the whole time. I realised her reason for this when Edward appeared behind us as we came to a stop outside a closed door about two minutes later.

Pushing Gabi back a little I raised an eyebrow at her and winked moving my eyes in Edward's direction as if to say 'go on, you know you want to'. Shaking her head once and refusing to move she sighed and decided to try it anyway.

"It's Edward isn't it? She asked trying to sound friendly. He nodded and smiled gently.

"Yes." He said rather curtly.

I looked a little crossly around me trying not to look like I was listening to their conversation when I really was. I also couldn't help but notice how cute and good looking he was but more importantly his brother Emmett. All five of them looked similar in good looks it was very strange.

"Tell me about your favourite subjects?" She asked as an adult resembling a teacher juggled books and the keys to the door.

"Excuse me sir, would you like some help?" I asked forcing myself into distraction so Gabi could talk to someone she clearly likes. Edward seemed to be a little friendly but cold shouldering her at the same time.

"Yes thank you Miss?" The teacher asked handing me a pile of books so he could unlock the door.

"Shaw, Rebecka Shaw." I replied trying to ignore the eyes from other people from the class began to form around us.

"Pleasure, is your sister here to uh Gabriella?" He asked looking around the students as they walked in to the class room.

"Yes, right over there with Alice." I said trailing off unsure of her last name.

"Cullen? Oh right." The teacher said. "I'm Mr Wright." He said gently.

"You can sit wherever there's a spare seat and I'll get your books in a moment." He said turning away from me and placing his things on the desk beside him.

"Right, Thanks." I muttered placing his books on the desk and turning around to look for a seat and forcing a grin when Alice patted a seat next to her and Jasper. Gabi had sat next to Edward three seats in front of us.

"Thanks Alice." I muttered gently as I sat and got my pen out just as the teacher handed me a book before stomping back to the front of the classroom.

"So tell me what made you move here Becka?" Alice asked nodding once and patting Jasper's knee before turning to me as the teacher started talking semi-loudly at the front of the class.

"Well our step-dad plays soccer and needed my mom with him so my sister and I decided it was time for us to spend some time with our Dad..." I said feeling like I could say more but not knowing her well enough I decided against it.

"That sounds fun. Maybe you could tell us more over lunch?" Alice asked quietly smiling encouragingly.

"I'd like that Alice, thank you." I whispered as I forced myself to look at the teacher who was ranting and raving about onion root tip cells.

As the class drew to a close and we began packing up I began trying to make eye contact with my sister but she was engrossed in Edward and talking to him. I had to bring myself quickly back to reality and listen to Alice because she was speaking to me again.

"Sorry what was that Alice?" I asked trying to force the fact that Gabi had a major obsession with him already I prayed it wouldn't be another Ben episode she wouldn't survive that.

"I said don't worry about your sister she wont be far away, Edward will be meeting us in the cafeteria." She said gently patting me on the shoulder to move along the isle of the class.

"Uh right, sorry day dreaming." I said now quickly moving into the line of students now walking out of the classroom. It was so hard to even move in the hallway outside and trying to get to our next class was diabolical I could barely look up and find the right room number.

"I do that all the time, its rather fun at times." Alice said linking arms with Jasper and I and leading the way towards the end of the hallway and up the stairs to our next class. There was something odd about Jasper's reaction to Alice linking arms with me it was like there was something with me or something.

I tried not to think about it as we walked into French class and took the seats at the back of the classroom. I really hoped that I was imagining things with his reaction after all it was very typical of me to read too much into things and over react on an almost-daily basis.

The rest of the morning past without excitement, I barely got to say two words to Gabi she was so busy talking with Edward. Alice kept me busy it was almost like she planned it but I forced myself to shrug it off.

English was after French and I almost fell asleep it was so boring but Alice kept me awake by whispering things that kept making me laugh. It wasn't what she was speaking about rather than how it sounded.

When our morning classes were over we finally met up with Edward and Gabi about two doors down from the cafeteria.

"There you are! I've barely seen you all day." I complained pulling Gabi away so I could talk to her properly.

"Nothing to worry about B I was just getting to know Edward. He's really nice actually. I really like him as a friend I mean." She said quietly on the last part unable to keep a small and growing smiled off her face.

"Just tread carefully Gabi please." I whispered just as Alice and Jasper came to join us. Edward was hovering a few feet away.

"I will I promise. There's just something about him and his siblings that has drawn me in and you in by the looks. Alice seems to be really interested in you as Edward seems to be in me." She said patting my shoulder as she and I fell into line behind Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward.

"Alice seems very nice but I still don't want to get caught up in anything dramatic which judging by her siblings looked at you and I just now they don't like us especially Rosalie. I mean come on, all the other kids give them a wide berth maybe we should too." I said forcing a smile as all the Cullen's looked our way all at the same moment.

"I don't care. I like them, they're different and definitely not judgemental about our past our reasons for coming here or anything especially Edward.

"Talk later, let's go and eat. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt Gabs, just for you." I whispered hoping they weren't really listening like it looked like they were.

"Whatever!" Gabi muttered walking away from the food line and towards where Edward, Emmett and Rosalie already sat.

I sighed mentally as I followed her over to the table. I didn't like the look Rosalie was giving me. Was there something on my face or in my hair? The look she gave me and kept giving me made me feel dirty, like the shower I took this morning hadn't done anything but make me wet from the water.

"So, tell us why you decided to move to Forks Becka?" Alice asked trying to ignore her sister sighing noisily and rolling her eyes at the only person partly paying attention-Emmett. Forcing myself not to look at him or Rosalie I turned to Alice smiling

"Well Gabi and I figured it was time to live with Dad for a while so our Mom could go on the road with our Step-dad Pat and his soccer team." I said pulling out my purse to show her a photo.

Alice smiled and took the picture to have a better look.

"They seem wonderful, I bet you miss them a lot already." She said grinning sympathetically as she handed it back to me.

"Yes. I do miss them but we keep in touch by text and phone a fair bit. It killed both Gabi and I to leave but we knew it was for the best." I said suddenly getting shaky and teary-eyed.

Alice nodded sympathetically and smiled. "I understand Becka, being away from your family is very hard but I'm sure you'll find Forks to be a second home." She said smiling encouragingly.

I nodded and smiled. "Well Gabi and I were born here, at home because Dad wasn't there when mum went into labour and she didn't get to the hospital in time." I said smiling.

As the day wore on Alice continued asking questions about home, Gabi and I. I began to relax a little as the questions continued and I spent more time with her and her siblings. They seemed nice enough but I still had an iffy feeling about the older sister-Rosalie and her attitude towards both my sister and myself.

I was really uncomfortable about her but I forced myself to ignore it and continue listen to Alice, I really like Alice and wanted to continue getting to know her, Jasper and Edward although Edward was still cold-shouldering me I was glad he wasn't cold-shouldering Gabi. She didn't need another guy being a jerk...

Edward seemed like an all right guy, he was polite, friendly and good-looking and although there was something about him that made my skin crawl Gabi seemed to be under some kind of spell she couldn't and wouldn't for that matter take her eyes off him for less than a few seconds all day. He had every class with her and Gabi seemed to glow more after each class.

I knew that I had to do something, there had to be something I could do to make my sister realise that she needed time to heal from what Ben had done to her. Things like that just didn't heal over night.

I knew that talking to her couldn't be done while she was around Edward or the other Cullen's so I took my chance on the ride home from school. Almost three weeks had passed since school started and it seemed that Gabi's world revolved around the Cullen's more and more.

"Hey Gabs, what'd you think of Edward?" I asked praying she wouldn't see through my plan.

"He's nice, so are his other siblings... the only one that seems a little strange is Rosalie. Although Alice did say she doesn't take to new people easily." She said absentmindedly looking out the window as I drove through town and towards home.

I sighed more mentally than out loud.

"Look Gabs, you know that what happened won't heal over night and I guess well I just don't want to see you get hurt is all. I know Edward seems nice I just want you to be sure." I said now forcing myself to keep my eyes on the road rather than on her face.

"Becka, I know what I'm doing, I like Edward but I still love Ben and I'm taking things carefully besides Edward isn't one of those guys that thinks about one thing. Alice said he's a very shy and quiet person its one of the reasons he's hardly said anything to anyone but me today because we have this unspoken connection that even Alice herself can't understand." She said as I pulled into the driveway a few minutes later.

"Did I tell you I heard from Tai last night?" I asked changing the subject as we walked up the path to the front door.

"No! What did that dork want? I hope you told him where to go B honestly its all he deserves after what he put you through I mean not even being there when baby was born, pushing you down the stairs that's just not human." She said heading straight for the fridge once we were in the kitchen.

"I know Gabs, but there are still things I haven't told anyone about baby and Tai and I don't know if that would change how you see him or not in fact you'd probably hate me more." I said

"What do you mean?" Gabi began to ask but before she could continue there was a knock at the door.

Heading to the door I peaked out the window as I opened the door. It was Alice and Jasper. I called out "Hold on Alice!" raising an eyebrow to Gabi to join me, I was a little unsure of why they were on our doorstep.


	3. You Never Know Till You Try

Chapter 3- You Never Know Till You Try

As I opened the door I smiled and said "Hey!" trying to sound friendly rather than surprised.

"Our family wanted to invite you over this weekend. Both of you are welcome." Alice said holding tight to a very uncomfortable Jasper.

A little taken back I chanced a glance at Gabi who was smiling and nodding.

"Brilliant! We'll be there!" She replied smiling and waving at something outside. It was Jacob and his father Billy.

Alice stiffened as Billy pulled in behind our truck. "We'd better go, see you tomorrow? I'll text you the details." She said rushing Jasper down the stairs and to their car just as Jacob got around to the back to get Billy's wheelchair out of the back.

Trying to ignore the uncomfortable moment that just happened Gabi and I walked out to meet the Blacks as I spotted Dad pulling out beer and pizza from the passenger's seat of his car.

"Who were they Becka?" Dad asked as he passed me the pizza boxes as we met him at Billy's truck.

"Friends from school Dad, we've been invited over tomorrow, to the Cullen's house." I said grinning and acknowledging Jacob as he and Gabi passed me to head inside.

"The Cullen's? Doctor Cullen? I didn't know you were friendly with his children..." Dad asked as he wheeled Billy to the steps and slowly up them into the house.

"Yea, what do you not like them or something Dad?" I asked following close behind all the while trying to avoid Jacob's eye which hadn't moved from me since him and his dad pulled up.

"No! Doctor Cullen is fantastic its just talk around the place that's all, the folks around here just don't think much of them because they keep to themselves. I on the other hand have no problem even with their kids they give me no trouble at all. Only had to pull the oldest boy up twice for speeding in a fifty k zone!" He said grinning just a little bit.

I laughed I knew he meant Emmett, Alice had mentioned he liked fast cars well anything that allowed him to go fast really. I was like that too, back home I loved hanging out on a Friday night down at the race track. Tai's brother used to race Stock cars every week.

"What's funny?" Gabi asked quietly a few minutes later.

"Oh while Alice and I were talking she told me Dad pulled Emmett up a couple of times because he hates slowing down even in town." I said really wishing I could get behind the wheel of his truck just to go fast, just once...

Gabi laughed "Yeah you love that truck don't you?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm head over heels for that truck Gabs, just to be in it would be a dream come true..." I said winking and grinning. I was hoping she knew I meant to be alone with Emmett was the main bit of it after all she had caught me talking about him in my sleep the night before...

"Mhm..." was all I heard her say as Dad turned the TV on and we sat down on the couch on the either side of Jacob.

"Joy!" I muttered looking straight at Gabi rolling my eyes as Jacob smiled and tried to lazily rest him arm behind me on the couch...

"That girl and guy that were here before, they looked at me strangely why are you hanging out with them, you shouldn't be they're not ... safe to be around!" Jacob said trying to keep a straight face and not look angry like I knew he was.

"Jake, their our friends we don't care about what others think about them and Alice and Jasper are really fun to be around we've never been put in a situation we couldn't control..." I said looking at Gabi for support but of course she was nodding and backing me already. "Gabs? Alice and Jasper are really awesome aye?" I asked forcing Jacob to look at her.

"Yes, Alice is lovely and Jasper although he keeps to himself he's really polite and he looks at Alice like she's his salvation. What I wouldn't do to have someone like that!" She said raising her eyebrows at me and nodding to Jacob.

"Not a chance Gabs!" I said before quickly continuing my sentence. "Yeah you can easily have that I've got for my eyes on someone..." I grinned unable to keep my thoughts from straying back to Emmett. I knew he was with Rosalie, but for some unexplainable reason that just made me want him even more and I never stopped until I got what I wanted... It was my worst flaw...

We'd only been at school a couple of days and I hadn't had a chance to even talk to Emmett yet but I knew I wanted to and I couldn't help but think he was slightly interested in me as much as I was maybe a little bit less than that but the point was it wasn't one sided, it wasn't me wanting him and him not wanting me...

The next day came quickly... the night before passed slowly I just wanted Jacob out of my sight he kept asking me when I was coming to see him down on the reservation... I said um I'm not sure every time, it then went from that to going to Port Angeles to see a movie or hanging out here I just wanted to tell him where to go but I knew Dad wouldn't like it. Billy was after all as Dad had put it 'family'.

"Just try and talk to him, even if she is there I've talked to her she's not that bad!" Gabi said when I let slip I wanted to get to know Emmett and also that I was annoyed about Rosalie always being around.

I nodded as we drove down the long driveway of Wood Croft Road where the Cullen's lived, I was so nervous about going to their house I'd never met the rest of the family officially and Gabi had told me Edward was something not human and that I had to trust she would explain once she was there... That scared me even more because she said just don't over react.

I made a joke about them being vampires or something I'd been reading about them recently in a book called Vampire Academy but I would have never believed it if Gabi's face hadn't suddenly got serious.

"But there's no such thing!" I began as I drove closer to the house... Gabi sighed.

"Some things do and they do, just please relax and trust me. They won't hurt us but they have the right to explain it to you, just like they have to me." She said quietly. I nodded but still felt slightly nervous. It had been almost six months since we'd meet the Cullen's and Gabi had become closer and closer to them especially to Edward with whom she started a relationship with shortly after our arrival to Forks.

Unfortunately for me the Cullen I was interested in was already taken... Edward's older brother Emmett was always watching me and smiling in my direction and for some reason I couldn't stop myself reacting the same way back. It was only his girlfriend Rosalie that didn't like me and was always pulling him away or distracting him from me. It even got to the stage where she would start making out with him in front of me just to prove who he belonged to, but for some reason it never fazed me... It just made me want him more.

We had been in Forks almost three months and since the first month Gabi had been spending every moment she could with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Gabi said I should try and come to and stop feeling sorry for myself but it was hard because Gabi had it easy, the guy she liked not only liked her back but was single and could do something about his feelings towards her... me on the other hand I could do nothing about it because the Cullen I had my eye on was taken and I hated it so badly... especially when it was rubbed in my face by the one person I envied the most...

Emmett being taken made me feel so alone I would only surface from my bedroom for school and meals... I was stuck with Dad and Gabi had the freedom... this was what reverse psychology felt like was it... She gets whatever she wants in Forks just like I had it all in Pheonix...

One night Gabi came home busy talking to Alice on the phone I never mean to listen in on her calls in case its Edward but I couldn't help it when the name's Emmett and Rosalie were mentioned all in one sentence... When I asked Gabi later she just said 'Oh their just having another fight.. No biggy.." but I couldn't help but feel that the fight between them was my fault and that it was hurting Emmett... So I decided to try and avoid him as much as I could but of course as usual my plans to do with Emmett never worked out because even when I tried not to think about him my thoughts would always stray to him no matter what I was previously thinking about..

"It's too hard!" I exclaimed one night as I was sitting in my room with Gabi, her on her bed and me on mine... a little concerned she got up and came over to me sitting next to me rubbing my back it was like she already knew what I was thinking.. She uttered one word that made me crumble to tears...

"Emmett!"

"I can't help it Gabs, he's friendly, funny and cute I mean come on if you weren't so into Edward you'd see what I see!" I said wiping my face and suddenly wanting to crawl under a rock and hide there until someone new came along but I knew it wouldn't be that easy with him I just knew it...

"Gabi I've never felt this way before, not about anyone... not even Tai... Please help me!" I begged looking at her as what I knew was pathetically...


End file.
